1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding apparatus for a still camera, a video camera, and the like and, more particularly, to a holding apparatus having a storing a portion for storing name plate or a card on which photography information is recorded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an indication portion for indicating information such as a name, specifications and the like of a camera is directly printed on a camera main body or a lens main body. Alternatively, a metal name plate having such information is attached, or an indication portion is printed or embossed on a back-of-the hand supporting portion of a handgrip of a camera main body or a lens main body.
However, since characters or figures of an indication portion of this type are initially printed, it is difficult for a user to change the indication portion. When a user wants to attach personal information such as a company's name, a tradename, his name or the like, he must request the manufacturer to do so, or he must make a sticker or a name plate by himself so as to attach it on a camera, or he must directly print the information on an outer housing of a camera. Alternatively, a user writes the information on the outer housing of the camera with paint or an ink. However, when a sticker is attached to the camera, it may be removed. When a user makes a metal name plate and attaches it to the camera, it may be difficult to change it. In addition preparation of such a metal plate requires time and effort. When silk screen printing is directly done on a camera, it is very difficult to erase or change it.
Also, when the information is directly written on the camera with paint or ink, it is difficult to change it, and this results in an undesirable outer appearance.